elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rorikstead
Rorikstead (Dragon Language: Rorik-Hofkah: "Rorik- ", and known as Rorik's Steading during the First EraHoldings of Jarl Gjalund) is a village located in Whiterun Hold. History It is the farthest settlement from Whiterun along the western border near The Reach. The settlement consists of two cottages, an inn, and a manor. The Frostfruit Inn is run by Mralki, a former soldier, and his son Erik. Rorik's Manor is inhabited by Rorik and Jouane Manette, the healer who saved Rorik's life during the war. Rorikstead also has two farms. Cowflop Farm is run by Ennis, who tends to the farm with the help of Reldith. The other farm is run by Lemkil, who tends to the farm alone. Lemkil's two young daughters, Sissel and Britte, do not help with the farm, much to his irritation. After getting the Dragonstone for Farengar Secret-Fire, a conversation between Farengar and Delphine reveals that the book Holdings of Jarl Gjalund (laying on the table) may predate the First Era. In this book, Rorikstead is mentioned as one of the assets of Jarl Gjalund, under the name Rorik's Steading. Quests Erik the Slayer The Dragonborn is asked to convince Mralki, the keeper of the Frostfruit Inn, to allow Erik, his son, to become an adventurer. After Mralki is convinced, he and Erik will make a trip to Whiterun to buy armor for Erik. After this, he is retitled "Erik the Slayer," and is subsequently available for hire as a mercenary by the Dragonborn. A Night to Remember After the Dragonborn has an unremembered night of debauchery with the mysterious Sam Guevenne, they retrace their steps. They are directed to Rorikstead from the Temple of Dibella in Markarth, by the priestess Senna. Once they arrive at Rorikstead, they are confronted by Ennis, who accuses them of stealing Gleda the Goat, his most prized livestock, and requests that the Dragonborn retrieve the goat from a giant named Grok, who they apparently sold Gleda to after stealing her. Grok is typically found wandering off of the road northwest of Rorikstead, where he will be wandering with Gleda. Once the Dragonborn kills Grok and brings Gleda back to Ennis, he will tell them that they mentioned Ysolda in Whiterun, but that he knows nothing more than that. Characters *Rorik *Jouane Manette *Mralki *Erik the Slayer *Ennis *Reldith *Lemkil *Sissel *Britte *Lokir (deceased) *Whiterun Guards Nearby landmarks *Lund's Hut: It is just to the north of town. *Serpent's Bluff Redoubt: It is located up the hill to the southwest of the village, it is a Forsworn encampment. *Talking Stone Camp: It is located northeast of the village, it is home to giants. *Orotheim: It is just north of Talking Stone Camp. *The Rorikstead Dragon Burial Mound is also nearby. *Up on the hill due north of town is a small shrine of Akatosh next to some ruined pillars, along with a Dragon Scale and a copy of the book Kolb and the Dragon. Map Trivia *There are soul gems in every house, and several also have books about Daedra and Daedric worship. Sissel can also be heard asking Jouane to teach her more magic, which prompts him to tell her to keep her voice down lest anyone "know our secret." *Lokir, the horse-thief seen during the prologue, is from Rorikstead. However, none of the townspeople mention him and he has no known residence in the town. *The settlement is mentioned in the song Ragnar the Red. *Upon fast traveling here a Forsworn can be found attacking the guards even though Forsworn are usually found in the Reach, while Rorikstead is located in Whiterun Hold. This is due to the fact that Rorikstead's location is very close to the Reach. *Whiterun guards will often mention Rorikstead by saying, "Rorikstead is a nice enough little hamlet, but a boring posting for a guard." *Rorikstead's Dragon name, like Whiterun, Granite Hill, Old Hroldan and Ivarstead's, is written without the combined letter for "AH" ( ), instead using "A" ( ) and "H" ( ) separately. *It is possible the Holdings of Jarl Gjalund refers to a different, older settlement as Rorik claims the village is named after him. Given that he is human it is unlikely a settlement from the First Era to be named after the Rorik found living in the Fourth Era. *On rare occasions, a dragon may attack the settlement and is often seen flying in from the East, though it is random if a dragon will actually fly over to the settlement and attack the Dragonborn and the people living there. Appearances * cs:Rorikův dvorec de:Rorikstatt es:Paraje de Rorik fr:Rorikbourg it:Rorikstead pl:Rorikstead ru:Рорикстед sv:Rorikstead Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Towns